Los farolillos rojos
by Lara R
Summary: Takeru era aún muy pequeño para ir al colegio como su hermano. Por eso era el único que sabía que mamá siempre se marchaba de casa durante una hora.


Takeru aún era muy pequeño para ir a colegio como su hermano. Por eso se quedaba todo el día en casa con mamá, ya que papá siempre estaba trabajando. Cuando sentía que era la hora de su llegada, porque el cielo al otro lado de la ventana se hacía oscuro, se quedaba esperándolo en el pasillo para verle entrar, para que lo cogiese en brazos y poder contarle todo lo que había hecho durante el día.

Por las mañanas, mamá y él salían al parque, la acompañaba a comprar y la ayudaba después con sus tareas desperdigándolo todo por el suelo para que le fuese más fácil recoger las cosas. Durante la tarde, él jugaba con las piezas, con sus trenes o veía los dibujos de la tele. A veces esperaba oírla cantar desde el salón, aunque hacía tiempo que ya no solía hacerlo. Pero no importaba, también le gustaba el silencio que había por la mañana y por la tarde. Lo hacía sentir muy tranquilo.

Por las tardes todo era igual, incluso que mamá estuviese fuera de casa durante una hora.

Ella era como el reloj de la cocina. Cuando la manecilla grande señalaba hacia la raya más alta, oía el sonido de la puerta al abrirse desde la entrada y sabía que había llegado a casa. Mamá siempre se cercioraba de que todo estuviese bien, de que él estuviese bien. Él se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba dejarlo mucho tiempo solo en casa.

Por eso un día, apenas unos minutos después de que ella se hubiera marchado, Takeru trepó por la silla que había en la entrada y alcanzó el pomo para abrir la puerta. Bajó corriendo las escaleras del edificio hasta el rellano, justo en el momento en el que el ascensor se cerraba, y salió hacia la calle siguiendo el bonito abrigo azul de mamá. Se sintió muy pequeño entre la gente y tuvo que tener mucho cuidado de que no lo pisasen y de mantener siempre visible a mamá para no perderla. Nadie lo paró en ningún momento para saber si estaba perdido, quizá ni siquiera habían reparado en él. Todos tenían los rostros grises, en las calles grises, bajo el cielo gris… salvo el bonito abrigo azul de mamá. Ella nunca había vuelto la vista atrás, y eso había sido una suerte, porque sino estaba seguro de que lo hubiese visto.

Su madre entró a un gran edificio blanco y él se quedó escondido tras una papelera mientras la veía sacar la cartera frente a una ventana de cristal. Después, mamá caminó con sus altos tacones hacia unas puertecitas de plástico y metió un papel en una máquina, haciendo que éstas se abriesen para dejarla pasar. Takeru echó a correr, intentando cruzar antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse, pero no llegó a tiempo. Sin embargo, al verse frente de ellas, se dio cuenta de que podía deslizarse por el suelo y pasar por debajo hacia el otro lado.

El camino siguió con unas escaleras que subían y bajaban hasta un lugar que parecía un túnel, con las mismas paredes blancas. De repente se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y Takeru sintió miedo al mirar hacia el agujero oscuro de donde estaban apareciendo unas luces. Una máquina surgió a toda velocidad, asustándolo mucho, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo al ver que se paraba con suavidad y que se parecía a sus trenes de juguete. Así que se armó de valor y, cuando el tren abrió sus puertas, subió entre las piernas de la gente.

Se quedó junto a la puerta, al lado de un asiento donde estaba una señora con un bebé en brazos, sin darse cuenta de que, a ojos de la gente, parecía su otro hijo. Vio que mamá estaba un poco más adelante, de espaldas a él, con una mano aferrada a una barra y con la cabeza girada hacia la ventanilla. Tras un tiempo, Takeru empezó a cansarse de estar de pie y se sentó en el suelo, observando que cada vez que el tren se detenía entraba más gente y casi no se iba nadie, incluida la señora que parecía ser su mamá. Se entretuvo escuchando los nombres de los sitios en los que paraban, pero apenas se quedó con alguno: Nerima… Nakai… Nakano-Sakaue… Tochomae… Shinjuku…

―_Estación de Yoyogi_ –escuchó decir mientras el tren volvía a quedarse quieto–. _Confluencia con la línea Yamanote y la línea local de Chuo…_

Al fin su madre se dirigió a las puertas y esa vez parecía que todos los pasajeros se habían puesto de acuerdo, ya que Takeru bajó casi arrastrado por una ola de gente. Después de volver a salir a unas calles desconocidas y entrar a otro edificio cercano, subieron a otro tren que ya no estaba dentro de la tierra. Pero esta vez el viaje fue más corto, Takeru apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse antes de llegar a otra estación mucho más grande.

Al salir de ella, dio a parar a una gran plaza que reconoció al ver a lo lejos la figura de un perro, porque ya había estado antes allí. Pero había tanta gente, moviéndose en todas direcciones, que terminó por ver nada más que abrigos y perdió de vista a mamá. Intentó seguir andando, pero había perdido el rumbo y por segunda vez se sintió muy asustado. Los rostros le parecían formas borrosas, no conocía nadie, no sabía volver a casa. Sólo daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, mirando angustiosamente a todos lados y sintiendo unas ganas enormes de llorar.

Pero entonces, vio a lo lejos un banco entre un hueco de gente y se dirigió hacia él como si nadase en medio de un mar en tormenta. Las cosas altas siempre lo habían sacado de apuros y por eso pensó que si subía a él podría encontrar a mamá. Trepó con cuidado hasta el respaldo, poniendo los pies en el apoyabrazos y sintió mucho alivio cuando vio a mamá al final de la plaza. Ella se había parado esperando en un cruce, no demasiado lejos de dónde él estaba, así que todavía podía alcanzarla. Echó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo, deslizándose entre la gente hasta la acera en el momento en el que una luz pasaba del rojo al verde. Caminó por encima de unas rayas blancas en el suelo y siguió la estela de su madre por una calle muy larga, apenas separados por unas cuantas personas para no volver a perderla.

Sólo unos minutos más tarde, pensó que ella había vuelto a desaparecer una vez más, ya que parecía haber atravesado la pared. Pero cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, había otra calle entre los edificios. Era más gris que las demás, más estrecha, como si escondiese algo malo, y su madre solía decirle que no se fiase de los desconocidos porque podían esconder algo malo. Pero no podía quedarse en ese sitio, así que tuvo que seguir la calle con la esperanza de ver a lo lejos el abrigo azul de mamá.

No se encontró con nadie. La calle estaba desierta y sólo había unos grandes letreros que le gustaron mucho porque eran de colores brillantes. Le parecía raro que desde la entrada no los hubiese visto porque allí dentro destacaban mucho. Takeru aún era muy pequeño para saber que en cada puerta estaba la sombra de los farolillos rojos.

El camino se interrumpió en un muro de piedra, y cómo no sabía en qué sitio había entrado mamá, decidió esperar a que saliera sentado entre unas cajas de cartón. Había elegido ese sitio porque estaba frente a una puerta que tenía un letrero verde, su color favorito, con unas grandes letras negras dibujadas en él.テル

Takeru no entendía lo que decía, todavía no sabía leer.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, empezó a sentir un poco de frío y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado el abrigo. Mamá siempre le recordaba que debía ponérselo antes de salir y pensó que a partir de ese momento siempre le haría caso. Durante la espera no vio pasar a mucha gente por esa calle, tan solo unas cuantas personas que entraban y salían solas, vio a una pareja que se abrazaba y un hombre acompañando a su hija a la escuela. No sabía por qué, pero todos parecían andar escondidos.

Cuando imaginaba que la agujita del reloj debía estar apuntando ya a la izquierda, vio que la puerta se abría otra vez para dejar salir a una mujer rubia. Como era pequeño, Takeru pasaba desapercibido entre las dos cajas, por eso nadie se había fijado antes en él. Pero en esa ocasión la mujer sí levantó la mirada y eso la hizo detenerse en la entrada del hotel sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hijo estaba sentado frente a ella, junto al contenedor de basura, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el peto verde con un botón de los tirantes a medio desabrochar. El niño pareció sorprenderse tanto como ella y se levantó con la cabeza gacha, como si supiese lo que venía a continuación.

―¡Takeru! –exclamó la mujer, acercándose corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose en el suelo para quedar a su altura–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Qué…? –hablaba atropelladamente, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa. Le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa una y otra vez en un gesto inquieto.

―Te fuiste… –contestó el niño por toda explicación.

Natsuko siempre le había dicho cuando se marchaba que nunca tocara las cosas de la cocina, que nunca cogiera el teléfono, y que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, abriese la puerta. Pero era inútil enfadarse con él, todavía era muy pequeño. La culpa había sido toda suya por dejarlo solo, aunque nunca se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que podría suceder algo así, aunque siempre intentase tardar lo menos posible para estar pronto en casa. No quería ni pensar lo que habría pasado si se hubiese perdido. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, aún asustada, como si quisiera ser consciente de que su pequeño de verdad estaba allí con ella.

―No le cuentes esto a nadie –le dijo cuando se separó de él. Parecía realmente angustiada–. ¿Me lo prometes? Aún es demasiado pronto…

Takeru no sabía por qué era pronto. Pero ella parecía muy triste.

―Mamá… ¿por qué vienes aquí todos los días? –Sus ojos azules la miraban con curiosidad y sin sombra de sospecha. Natsuko no quería que él también la juzgase, le gustaría conservar esa mirada limpia para siempre.

―Todavía eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo… –contestó con una pálida sonrisa, acariciándole una mejilla con cariño. A Takeru no le gustaba esa respuesta, estaba seguro de que era mucho más mayor de lo que le decían siempre–. Ven, vámonos a casa –le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y lo agarraba por debajo de los hombros para cogerlo en brazos.

Takeru no hizo más preguntas, para él era suficiente con haber vuelto a encontrarla. Se abrazó a ella y ambos salieron del callejón gris y se perdieron entre las amplias calles, bajo el cielo gris, la gente gris, de vuelta a casa. Él no comprendía su secreto, pero estaba dispuesto a guardárselo para siempre. Puede que la próxima vez consiguiese descubrir qué era lo que ella había ido a buscar allí.

Sin embargo, esa fue la última vez que su madre volvió a ese lugar, porque ese día se marchó muy lejos de casa llevándose a su hijo con ella.

* * *

_N/A: Las letras que Takeru ve pero que no es capaz de leer significan "Love Hotel" y se refiere a unos hoteles a los que las parejas van específicamente a mantener relaciones sexuales. Surgieron en la época imperial a partir de los salones de té de los barrios de placer, dónde los farolillos rojos se colocaban para marcar esas calles y diferenciarlas así del resto de la ciudad._


End file.
